Darkness of Shadows
by Mistah J vs B-Man
Summary: There is no light without darkness. While Naruto Uzumaki stands in the light, Shin Kurayami hides in the shadows. This is the story of greatest Assassin the Elemental Nations has ever known.


Anko ran through the forests surrounding Konoha, a bundle in her hands. The bloodied thirteen-year-old had just escaped Orochimaru and now she was barely conscious as she finally stumbled into the sights of the gate guards.

"Hamada! Go alert the Hokage, she's hurt and she has a child." Kimora urgently said to her partner, who nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. She picked up the young girl and carried her into the gate guard's booth. As she laid the girl down, she noticed that the baby had been asleep, presumably the entire time.

"Save my baby." Anko mumbled out as she squirmed in her sleep. The Chuunin sighed and attempted to make the girl as comfortable as possible as she waited for the Hokage.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, appeared in a yellow flash. He sighed as he took in the appearance of the girl and the child. "What happened?" He asked as he kneeled down to her level and inspected the child. "Hamada, go let Tsunade know that we are on our way." Minato said.

She mumbled a quick, "Yes, Hokage-sama." who performed the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ and appeared in front of Tsunade.

**-At The Hospital-**

"Tsunade-sama, Anko Mitarashi has just shown up at the gate, bloodied and with a child. Hokage-sama told me to alert you to their upcoming arrival in the Hospital." she said with a bow.

"Wait, Orochimaru's pupil? With child? Dammit Orochi, what have you done?" she thought aloud. Hamada cleared her throat, causing Tsunade to blink at her and waved her off as she prepared a room for the girl. Once she finished, she nodded to Hamada and shooed her off, all the while, wondering what had become of her previous teammate-turned-traitor.

The door opened to the room, in walked Minato carrying Anko, who had the baby in her arms. "They began to cry whenever we attempted to move the child, so I let her carry him. Tsunade, I don't know what happened with her, but I'm counting on you to find out." Minato said seriously. Tsunade nodded and the Hokage placed her on the hospital bed.

"I have this under control Minato-chan, go back to your office, I'll make sure everything is alright." Tsunade said gently as she managed to get Shin from Anko, and lied the sleeping baby in the bassinet next to the bed.

"Please...Shin...mine" Anko mumbled as she began tossing and turning in her sleep. Tsunade studied the girl and activated her _Shosen Jutsu_, she placed her hand on the girl's temples and began to sooth her pain, Anko rustled a bit before calming down.

"Damn it Orochi, you've really screwed up." Tsunade sighed as she ran a diagnostic jutsu on the baby, Shin opened his eyes and looked around. As his young eyes looked upon Tsunade, he looked as though he was going to cry, but he turned to Anko and smiled. 'He recognizes her, that's amazing, considering his age.' Tsunade thought as she watched Shin squirm and stare at the sleeping Anko.

Shizune stepped into the room, "Tsunade-shishou, isn't that Anko? Whose the baby?" Shizune asked as Tsunade moved back to Anko and began to heal her.

"Yes, this is Anko-chan. That is her child, Shin." Tsunade said sadly. Shizune went wide-eyed at the information.

"But, she's my age, that can't be her baby." Shizune responded shocked, Tsunade waved her over and told her to perform the DNA test on the two. Shizune moved through a few seals and waved her hands over Shin and Anko. Sure enough, Anko was the mother.

"She's much too young for this responsibility, I'm sure Orochi attempted to kill her and the child, she's going to be in an extremely fragile state. Get Minato back here, and grab Inoichi Yamanaka." Tsunade said sadly, Shizune nodded and moved to complete her task. "I am so sorry, neither of you deserve this." Tsunade said to Anko and Shin.

Minato and Inoichi walked into the room and saw Tsunade sitting at a table, writing down information. "So, what's up Tsunade-sama?" Minato said.

"We're going to have to remove this from her memory." Tsunade said plainly.

Minato and Inoichi were taken back by the analysis. "What's going on?" Inoichi asked. Tsunade explained the situation to them and they each nodded.

"I don't like this, but she will have a breakdown. We can't have anyone trained by Orochi going bananas in the village. Fortunately, she can be of use when we decide to take him down, and she could be helpful to the village as a kunoichi." Tsunade explained. "For that to happen though, she can not know of this event or the baby." Tsunade finished. Inoichi sighed and placed his hand on Anko's head, commencing to move through and destroy her memories of everything that happened since Orochimaru branded her with the curse seal, he then manipulated her remaining memories causing her to believe he'd abandoned her after giving the seal, he'd made sure to keep her access to the techniques taught by the Hebi Sannin.

"Dammit, the snake needs to go down. Take the baby to the orphanage after you check him out and make sure he's safe, and when Anko wakes up, use the Hiraishin kunai and I'll be back." Minato said as Inoichi finished his work and Tsunade nodded.

With a flash, the Hokage was gone and Tsunade turned to Inoichi, "I don't approve of this method, but I see the value in it, I've done all I can do. Goodnight Senju-Sama." The elder Yamanaka bid as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade sighed and turned back to Anko, "You've done nothing to deserve this, I'm so sorry Anko-chan." She then left the room with the baby, allowing Anko to continue sleeping.

**-The next day-**

Tsunade arrived at the hospital and immediately sought out Anko's room. When she stepped into the room, Anko was not in the bed.

'Now where is that girl?' Tsunade thought as she surveyed the room. She heard a very subtle shift in air, turning quickly with her _Chakura no Mesu_ active.

"What am I doing here?!" Anko said, she was hiding in the shadow of the curtains, obviously terrified of the change in surroundings.

"Calm down Anko. Orochimaru, he branded you with the _Ten no Juin_. He abandoned you after you refused to use it. That's what you told us when you got here. Do you remember anything else?"

Anko looked confused and scared as she attempted to piece together her memories. 'I can't remember much, but I remember what she's saying.'

"No, I don't remember anything else. Why would he give me that seal? He knew I could die! He left me to die, I'll kill him!" Anko growled as tears began to gather in her eyes. Tsunade hugged the girl and helped her back into the bed.

"Don't focus on revenge Anko. I promise, Orochi will pay for his crimes, but don't lose yourself. I'll be back later, you get some rest." Anko nodded to Tsunade and attempted to get more sleep.

The busty medic looked sadly at the girl and left the room, heading straight to the Childcare Unit. Tsunade had been lobbying for adding the wing to the building since the Second War, she had seen the amount of babies whose mothers had been dying, or had died, during childbirth. When she finally came to Shin's bassinet, she smiled down at the dark-haired baby, he was curiously looking around and once his brown and yellow eyes met her chocolate ones, he smiled toothlessly.

"I'm so sorry, but this is for the best. Hopefully you get a good family and you never have to find out who your father is." Tsunade said as the alarm rang out loud. She jumped and looked to the nurses and other medics, who were just as confused as she was

Hamada burst into the Childcare Unit and urgently said, "Tsunade-sama, the Kyuubi No Kitsune has broken Kushina's seal, Biwako-sama hasn't sent out any word, and the Biju is destroying the outer wall of the city." Tsunade was shocked at the declaration, she immediately kicked into high gear and began alerting the staff to move the patients into the underground bunkers. The influx of injured was about to increase dramatically, and everyone who was now stable had to be moved to the side.

**-3 Hours after Kyuubi Reseal-**

"Wow, he actually beat it." Tsunade said as she, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya stood in the morgue, on the tables before them lied Minato, Kushina, and Biwako. Tsunade was currently holding Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded and sighed, "He was truly one of a kind, Kushina too. Best student I've ever had." Jiraiya added, he then turned around and began to leave. Tsunade was about to stop him, but was halted by Sarutobi.

"Jiraiya has a job to do, let him go. As I understand, Anko Mitarashi arrived two days ago with a child?" Sarutobi asked, Tsunade nodded and explained the arrival of the girl back into Konoha. Sarutobi nodded and left to check on the rest of the village, though before he completely exited the room, he called back "I know what you are planning, I understand your reasoning, and when you leave, I'll be sure to keep it under wraps."

Tsunade nodded to her sensei's retreating figure and once he was completely out of sight, she traveled back upstairs into the Childcare Unit to lie Naruto down among the rest of the orphaned babies and children, she had a long night ahead of her.

In another room, a small squeak could be heard. Tsunade went straight to it, she'd been sure that no one was conscious inside the room. "Oh, Shin-chan, I'd forgotten about you in all this commotion today." she said tiredly, walking over to the one-year-old child, she looked into his crib and into his eyes. "Good luck little man, I know you'll be well in the future. See you when you're older." Tsunade said to the baby who smiled. She pulled out a small scalpel and carved the Senju Clan symbol into his tiny shoulder, making sure to keep her _Sousen no Jutsu_ activated to ease the pain and heal the cut, only leaving a scar. "I'm gonna check up on you in the future, make me proud." she said as she left the child.

Little did she know, that baby would turn the face of the Shinobi Nations upside down.


End file.
